Falling Leaves
by Setsumiya-kami
Summary: Hinata was just so hungry he was blinded by it. Kageyama was there, walking home in the night after volleyball practice. He was an easy target that's all, Hinata didn't mean to do it. (Haikyuu and Tokyo Ghoul crossover AU, also based off a headcanon I have) ((Rating may change in the future))
1. It All Begins

Haikyuu, Tokyo Ghoul, nor any of the characters (except for the few OC's) belong to me.

It's a bit of a slow build up but there will be more of a KageHina pairing along with DaiSuga. Just a fair warning, there is some swearing, blood mention, and gore so be prepared.

* * *

><p>A cold wind rustled the trees lining the road and a flurry of leaves was carried to the ground. The ends of Kageyama's scarf were also flapping around in the wind before he tucked them into his coat and snuggled into the warmth of his scarf and coat. The sound of bike tires clicking echoed around the street with the wind while Hinata pushed his bike besides Kageyama. For once while walking home the two of them were silent except for a side comment or two about volleyball. It was dark outside already and the streetlights dimly lit the street the two walked on as they walked home. Kageyama had seen all the newspapers and news stations warning about being out late at night alone due to the recent ghoul attacks in their ward. Volleyball practice had run longer than usual no thanks to Hinata spacing out frequently and missing Kageyama's tosses. The taller's thoughts were interrupted by Hinata clearing his throat loudly. They had both stopped walking and were now standing at the corner where they usually separated towards their own homes. The wind was still blowing and caused Hinata's hair to go even crazier than normal.<p>

"See you tomorrow." Kageyama spoke his usually phrase then turned to head towards his house when he felt a tug on his sleeve, stopping him from walking away.

"You…we should probably go home quickly", Hinata's voice was weak but it also carried a tone of worry in it as he talked, "because you know the -"

"The ghouls?" Hinata tensed at Kageyama's words but Kageyama was looking to the side and didn't notice. A falling leaf had caught his attention. "Yeah, there has been a lot of news about the abnormal activity. I hope the other guys all get home okay; we should go home like you said too…Hinata?"

The usually happy ginger was staring at Kageyama with empty eyes that seemed to be a shade or two darker than his usual colour, his skin had become pale and even with the biting fall wind there wasn't any flush whatsoever on his cheeks. Earlier at practice Kageyama had also noticed that Hinata was acting strange and when the team was rewarded with meat buns by Yachi and Kiyoko, Hinata didn't eat his. Instead, he claimed that he was not hungry and gave it to Tanaka.

"Hinata, are you alright? You don't look that good."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, just tired from practice. Um, bye Kageyama, remember to go home quickly." Hinata snapped out of his trance enough for the emotion to return to his eyes and to reply back.

"Yeah alright, bye. Also, get some sleep tonight, dumbass." Kageyama turned away and started to walk. He heard the sounds of the gears click on Hinata's bike as he would be pedaling away from him now. Kageyama was now by himself walking home at night. He was only a few minutes from his house but it was still enough of a distance for him to worry about walking alone. No one else was on the street, it was usually empty of anyone but now it caused a shiver to run along his spine. He passed one of the smaller passageways between two of the buildings. If it was during the day then he might have took it home seeing as how it was a shortcut but at night there was no light in it. His gaze drifted to look into it as he passed but there was only a thick darkness as soon as you entered. Deciding that the lit main road was better for tonight, he continued to walk straight.

Kageyama was barely a few steps from the alley when the sounds of garbage cans and various other things falling to the ground rang out. Faster than the second hand on a clock, Kageyama spun around looking for the cause of the noise. A metal garbage can lid rolled out of the alley and fell on its side when it reached the sidewalk.

"Is anyone there?" Kageyama knew it was crazy for him to call out if someone actually was there but the whole situation right now had him on edge.

A few seconds passed when he heard another sound coming from the alley, this time it sounded more like someone who was crying. It was a quiet sobbing cry that sent another round of shivers along his spine. Kageyama considered calling out again seeing if it was someone who needed help but his better judgment told him it was better not to get involved, he turned around and continued walking home, this time at a much faster pace. The raven haired boy hadn't even taken five steps before he felt hands on his shoulders and an excruciating pain shot through his body. Kageyama couldn't scream because a second after he was grabbed he had been pulled into the darkness of the alley where the pain and darkness enveloped his consciousness.

* * *

><p>'<em>Pain, it hurts, it really hurts.<em>' This one thought echoed around in Kageyama's mind.  
>His eyes flew open. It was dark and cold and someone was crying near him. He couldn't move, his body felt numb along with an aching hunger that crippled him. Darkness once again consumed Kageyama Tobio.<p>

* * *

><p>A delicious, mouth watering smell drifted into Kageyama's nose. His eyes slowly opened, it felt like they had been welded shut. The room was dark and small. He rolled on his side and a pain shot through him making him wince and partially curl into a ball, hugging his knees. The only objects in the room he could make out the bed, a small side table and some posters on the wall opposite him. Kageyama stared at the posters waiting for the words and pictures to come into focus. He could make out that they were volleyball posters. Most were pictures of well known players that were obviously from some sports magazine but others were posters for the Karasuno volleyball club and some promotional posters for the tournaments that the Karasuno team had played at. Kageyama still had no idea where he was but a sharp pain exploded in the back of his head travelling to his temples. His vision blurred and black began to creep in around the edges.<p>

'_Shit, I need to stay conscious. I have no idea where I am. Breathe; I just need to breathe deeply._'

Kageyama laid his head back onto the bed and took in a deep breath, the smell of the delicious food once again made its way into his nostrils. He let out a low but needy moan at the same moment his stomach growled with the need to eat whatever it was that is giving off the delicious smell. The sound of the door creaking open then filled the room along with more of the smell.

"Kageyama? Are you awake?"

Kageyama looked up towards the door. His head was still hurting but not as bad now that the smell had filled his head instead of the pain.

"You're, um, Kageyama, you're drooling." Hinata's voice was calm but in truth his heart was racing. When he entered the room Kageyama _was_ drooling but when he looked up at Hinata his eyes were black with a blaring red pupil. "I made some food. I figured you would be hungry when you woke up?"

Kageyama made a motion as if to sit up but his face scrunched when a sharp pain shot throughout his body when he moved. Finally he managed to get into a sitting position with his legs on the floor with minimal pain.

"Where am I?" His voice was harsh when he spoke. The words sounded rough and painful, almost like he hadn't used his vocal cords for days.

"My place, you passed out suddenly and I brought you here without thinking." Hinata was avoiding his eyes, more like his whole body entirely.

"Oh, thanks, um…"

"You can have a shower before eating if you want. The bathroom is the next room." Hinata left after saying this.

Kageyama listened to his footsteps retreat a short distance and then stop. The sizzling sound of food frying was heard soon after. Kageyama looked down at himself to see he was shirtless and the only thing he had on was his black baggy gym shorts. He didn't remember how he had got where he was or why he was wearing nothing but the gym shorts that had been in his bag. After a few seconds he decided that since Hinata was there it meant he was safe and a shower was probably good for his aching body.

The bathroom was plain. Dull, grimy white tiles covered the floor and shower. The rest of the room was painted a shade of yellow that looked suspiciously like someone had peed on the walls. Kageyama turned on the shower with a creak and water flowed into the tub from the shower head. He got in and turned it up until the heat of the water was almost too hot for him. The heat soothed his muscles and he felt his shoulders and back start to relax. Steam was swirling around in the air and covering the mirror. There were only three bottles he could use; shampoo, conditioner, and a bottle of cheap looking body wash that gave off a strong, warm citrus smell. When Kageyama got out there was a change of clean clothes laid upon the counter next to where the sink was, he hadn't even heard the door open for Hinata to come in and put them there. The shorts and shirt were tight on him, obviously the biggest ones Hinata had, but they weren't so bad that he couldn't wear them.

The hallway to the rest of the apartment was short and only had the door to the bathroom, the bedroom he was in, and another one opposite the hall. The lack of other doors surprised Kageyama. He had seen Hinata's house from the outside, he hadn't actually been in it but this seemed to be too small for a four person family to live in. The smell of his shower and the smell of the cooking food mixed when he opened the door and a warm feeling ran over Kageyama.

The living room was also combined with the kitchen and entryway and stuff was thrown everywhere. The living room part had a love seat with a small flat screen TV on the wall. In front of the couch was a square table that was covered in various dishes, clothes, and homework. The couch was also covered in clothes and Hinata's school uniform was laying on top of most it. Clanging noises came from the kitchen and Kageyama watched as Hinata moved a pan on the stove over to a plate and a lump of red meat fell onto the empty plate that sat next to one filled with bacon, eggs, and a piece of toast. The juices that accompanied the meat in the pan also flowed over top if it and onto the plate. Hinata brought both plates to the table and pushed a pile of clothes on the ground, making room for the food.

"Just move some stuff so you can sit down. I hope its okay; I don't usually cook things for other people so I don't have much food." Hinata left to go get glasses with water in them then sat down across from Kageyama.

"Thanks for the food!" Both of them chimed before eating.

Hinata bite down on a piece of his meat and a low moan came from his mouth. The raven haired boy looked at the contents of Hinata's plate and noticed that something seemed weird about it.

"Hinata, isn't your meat a bit, um, raw?"

Hinata sputtered a bit at Kageyama's question but then answered it without meeting his eyes.

"No, it's fine. It's just the natural colour of this meat and sauce to be red."

"Hmm, okay then. Just don't give yourself food poisoning from under cooked meat. You can't miss volleyball for that, idiot." Kageyama scoffed as he continued to look at Hinata's plate.

"I won't. Shut up and eat the food I so nicely made for you." A hint of teasing found its way into Hinata's words but Kageyama ignored it. He didn't want to start fighting now, he just wanted to eat.

Kageyama looked at his plate. It looked really good, but Hinata made it. So his expectations of what the harmless looking food tasted like weren't the best. He scooped up a bit of the eggs and shoved it into his mouth but as soon as he closed his mouth and started to chew he wanted to throw up. It tasted like dirt. The eggs were slimy and the horrible taste clouded all his other senses. Luckily enough there was a pile of napkins on the table and he used one to spit out the disgusting eggs on. Hinata stopped eating and watched Kageyama, a look of concern covering his face.

"Ka-Kageyama?"

"The eggs taste like dirt. I didn't think you were this bad at cooking." Kageyama was now wiping his tongue with another napkin.

"Maybe the eggs were bad. Try the bacon, it's fresh."

Kageyama took a strip of bacon and bit into it. Instead of the crunchy, savory bacon taste he was expecting all he tasted was one of the worst things he had ever eaten. Again, he spit it out into another one of the napkins.

"No. The bacon tastes disgusting too; I don't even want to try the toast." Kageyama pushed the plate away and looked at it in disgust. Hinata cut a little piece off of his meat and thrusted into towards the other on the end of his fork.

"Here. Try this."

Kageyama give Hinata a weird look then bit onto the fork taking the piece of meat into his mouth. Instantly he started to chew, it was delicious. The flavour was rich and satisfied him. He had never tasted meat like it and he couldn't even pinpoint what type of meat it was. He wanted more of it.

"It's really good. Like, really, it's delicious. So, meat is the only thing you can cook and have it be edible?" Kageyama started laughing but stopped when he saw that Hinata had dropped the fork and started crying.

"I'm sorry, Kageyama. I'm so sorry." Hinata was now sobbing. The only noises coming from him were quiet gasps between sobs and mumbled words that sounded mostly like 'sorry'.

"Um, no, um. Hinata? Why are you crying? Did you do something wrong?" Kageyama was seriously concerned as to why the other had started crying all of the sudden.

Hinata continued on crying as if the other hadn't even spoken a word. Now he had moved his hands to cover his sobbing face, muffling the words even more. Kageyama reached across the table and grabbed at the other's wrists as he tied to pull his hands away from his face.

"Hinata, stop crying! You need to use real words or else I can't understand you, dumbass." Kageyama was getting more annoyed at the ginger the longer the scene played out. The other wasn't listening to him.

"Stop crying…Shouyou." Kageyama had all but merely whispered the last word but as soon as he said it Hinata had tensed up and stopped crying.

* * *

><p>Oh man, I actually had a hard time deciding up to what point I was going to post for the first chapter. Yes I am releasing this on KageHina day because none of my fluff fics were completed whereas I had multiple chapters for this one done already.<p>

Hope you all liked it and will keep reading!


	2. Can Red Eyes Lie?

After catching his breath and wiping his eyes, Hinata looked up at Kageyama with a serious look in his eyes. A shiver ran down Kageyama's spine and froze him in place. He felt this feeling before but he couldn't remember where from. Though, right now his mind was stuck on Hinata. He couldn't look away from the ginger. He had come to know Hinata as being happy, energetic, and out going. Now, it seemed like the person sitting across the table from him was far from the Hinata he knew. This was a different person.

"Why aren't you asking questions? Why aren't you asking where you are? Do you even have any idea why you're here and why I'm here?" Hinata continued to lecture Kageyama. With each question he spat out towards the other boy, the air seemed to get cooler with each question and the warm Hinata seemed to get farther and farther away. "Why aren't you saying anything? You can't just accept all of this. You don't even know what day it is."

Hinata got up and walked over to the curtains that covered almost the whole wall on the far side of the room. He pulled them apart to reveal a glass door that slid open onto a balcony. The sky was dark already from the setting sun. Multiple stars shimmered in the expanse of the black sky over the city town's skyline with a bit of red smeared near the horizon still.

"It's night out." Hinata stood staring out the door, waiting for a reply. Kageyama was confused, sure it was night, it's a normal thing that occurred everyday but what he didn't remember was Hinata's house having a balcony.

"Yeah, I passed out till night fall, it's not weird." Kageyama was going to question Hinata about the balcony but stopped when he saw the look on the others face.

"Normally it wouldn't be weird but it is when you've been asleep for the past four days!"

Kageyama's face dropped and his mind wheeled. Four days. He'd been asleep for four days at Hinata's. There were tons of questions filling his mind and any of them would have been acceptable to ask right now but nothing came out of his mouth. Four days. That's why his voice had sounded weird when he woke up. Then thoughts of his parents, school, and volleyball crossed his mind.

"I need to call my parents. They're probably worried about where I am." Kageyama made to stand up but Hinata closed the distance between them and pushed him back down to the floor.

"I told them that we had a last minute training camp for the week."

"Then what did you tell the team?" Kageyama asked but there was no reply for a few seconds.

"Nothing really, I haven't gone to school since you were passed out here. Suga texted me once and I said that I had a super bad cold, he probably figured that you also caught it from me." Hinata's voice was oddly monotone, the explanations seeming to fall from his mouth without much thinking. "By the way you're at my apartment and I'm almost out of some things so we need to go shopping later, especially if you decide to stay here."

"Your…apartment? But your family and you live in a house don't you? Also, since I'm awake now then why would I stay? I obviously need to go home so I can get ready for school and volleyball, dumbass."

Hinata shook his head and sat back down across from Kageyama. This wasn't really the conversation he wanted to have, there was something else he had to talk about with Kageyama and now he needed to.

"I moved out a while ago and ended up in this place." Hinata took a deep breath and was about to continue talking to get to the important part but Kageyama cut him off.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you lived on your own? Wait, we still walk home together and you go towards your house though. Is your apartment that way?"

"I didn't really want anyone to know. You're only finding out because of circumstances. Plus, no, it's actually the complete opposite direction I didn't want to be near my family's house." Hinata started to play with his fingers; he was intertwining them together where they rested on the table.

"Then why did you walk with me to the usual spot when you should have been going the opposite way? There are a couple of apartment buildings near your house as well, so why didn't you get one there?" Kageyama was aware he was asking a lot of questions but nothing was really adding up. He never saw Hinata as the kind of guy who would just up and move out while in high school.

"I didn't want you to think something was up with me and I couldn't move to one closer to there. The reason I moved in the first place was to protect Natsu."

"Protect…your sister?"

Hinata took another deep breathe. This was the moment to tell him. Now he would see how Kageyama reacts and if he runs out on Hinata.

"Kageyama, there's something I should tell you before we talk more." Hinata waited to hear a reply from the boy sitting across from him to show that he was listening. He looked up and saw that the other wore a questioning face. It was rare they had a serious conversation like this without it ending in a fight, name calling, or racing each other somewhere. Kageyama nodded, encouraging Hinata to continue talking. "Um, don't freak out or anything, well I mean you probably will but…okay, um, I'm going to say it… Kageyama, I'm a ghoul."

Hinata flinched and screwed his eyes shut. This was the first time he had told someone who's not a ghoul that he's a ghoul. Of course, Hinata had fantasized multiple times before about telling this fact to Kageyama and the team. He always imagined them accepting it and then wanting to see his kagune and red eyes thinking they were cool. Although in reality, he knew this wouldn't happen. All the newspapers and TV shows talked about was how much ghouls are to be feared, that they aren't human, and can't be trusted. Hinata didn't know very many ghouls personally but the ones he knew were nice, to him at least, and he knew that they could be trusted. A few minutes passed and Hinata was stuck in his head as he worried about the others reaction. Kageyama hadn't left or screamed yet so that's good. Hinata continued to talk to fill the heavy silence.

"My parents and I decided it was probably best that I moved out now and got my own place because even though I was born a ghoul, Natsu wasn't. So since she's at what my parents called a 'difficult age' we decided it was best for me to get my own place at least for a while to avoid an incident where my hunger gets bad when I'm home with Natsu and I do something I would regret." Hinata was rambling but Kageyama still wasn't replying. His face was blank but at the same time it was scrunched up with concentration. This look frightened Hinata more than the glare he would receive after missing a perfect toss.

On the other side of the table Kageyama's brain was in overdrive as pieces finally fell together. Hinata just said he was a ghoul but he must have been joking. Now that he was thinking about it, there were some days when Hinata would act weird. Such as when the team went out for food after a game or practice then right after they ate he would excuse himself to the bathroom for a while, and whenever they had a game in Tokyo the ginger always came back with an extra bag of something that he never tells the rest of the team about. Hinata was a ghoul. It finally clicked into place inside of his head. He looked across the table at the nervous ginger. His fingers were becoming more intertwined and his face was pale as he looked down waiting for Kageyama's reply, waiting for anything.

"So, you're really a ghoul?

Hinata was taken aback by the calm response.

"I'm really a ghoul."

"Like one of those ones that have been on the TV lately?" Kageyama was staring at Hinata as if looking for an answer that was hidden on the ginger's face.

Hinata slowly closed his eyes then opened them. Bright red pupils surrounded by black stared back at the other. Kageyama sucked in a deep breathe and held it. Hinata's eyes were breathtaking. He had heard tales of what a ghoul's eyes were supposed to look like but up close on Hinata they were a mix of terrifying and attractive but he wouldn't tell Hinata that. The raven haired boy let out the breath he was holding and continued to look into the chilling red eyes of the other.

"You really are a ghoul."

Hinata let out a little laugh and looked down. When he looked back up at Kageyama his eyes were back to the normal warm brown colour.

"Yeah, I really am."

Kageyama broke their eye contact to look down. The plates of food were still sitting on the table between them; surprisingly Hinata's plate still held half of the red meat that made Kageyama's mouth water. Then he realized another thing. Ghouls can't eat anything else except for humans but Hinata looked really happy when eating that meat.

"But um, can't ghouls only eat…"

Hinata continued to stare at Kageyama. He just accepted it so easily, especially once he saw his ghoul eyes. Like he had just been told what Hinata's position was on the volleyball team, although Hinata could tell that he had to think about it a bit due to the long reply wait time.

"We can only eat human. Well, in public we have to eat normal food or at least make it look like we are eating it."

"Does that mean that meat is…?" Kageyama couldn't bring himself to say what it was out loud.

"Yeah, it's human. I cooked it a bit so that the juices would come back out."

Kageyama's face went even paler. He wanted to throw up when hearing Hinata talk about it.

"But you made me…" Kageyama was only saying partial sentences now. He was more shocked at the fact that there was human flesh in front of him than the fact that an actual ghoul sitting across from him.

"You complained about the normal food tasting terrible even though it's fresh. Anyway, you said it was delicious." Hinata tilted his head to the side; he didn't understand why Kageyama looked like he wanted to throw up all of the sudden. Although, being told all of this in a short amount of time may have been a bigger shock than Hinata had judged it to be.

"But…I'm not…I mean ghouls eat human…and I'm not…" Kageyama couldn't even form a full sentence now.

Hinata sighed heavily as he watched the worried Kageyama. There were rumours spreading around about the different ways ghouls could be created. No one believed them because there were some completely fake ones and some really crazy ones but there were some ghouls who believed in them fully. The oldest and most spread one told about how a human could be turned into a ghoul. Hinata had heard it one night but brushed it off as just another rumour created by the news channels. This 'rumour' states that if a human happens to be eaten by a ghoul till almost death but left with their major internal organs intact then there is a slight possibility where the human will die briefly but come back to life within seconds as a ghoul. Of course their body will need time to regenerate itself and it is also in this stage of regeneration that the once human body will grow a RC cell organ for the kagune. There are only a few rumours that this method for making ghouls had worked before but it's said that most people die from the shock before they become ghouls so even if it does work it's not highly used by many ghouls to make others. Although, there are some who do believe it works and these ghouls have more of a tendency to rip apart the human so that if there was a chance then they wouldn't be able to come back alive as a ghoul. Hinata had doubted this rumour much like he doubts and ignores most of the others but now he knew the truth. There was proof sitting in front of him.

* * *

><p>Second chapter out! So I've decided to change the chapter release date for this fic to be on Sundays (give or take a day sometimes based on my schedule). The next chapter is going to be longer with more action and kagehina happening in it so I hope you all will keep reading and enjoying it!<p> 


	3. I'm Out of Coffee

I'm not sure what to say, so I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Kageyama, do you remember anything from the night you passed out?"<p>

"Huh, not really, um, I remember we were walking home together and then we separated." Kageyama's face scrunched up as he tried to remember. "Also, there was someone crying I think and then darkness. Oh! For some reason I remember that I felt intense pain but I couldn't see anything and I was really cold but nothing else."

For the next few hours the two of them sat at the table. Hinata explained how he had been holding out on eating for a while because he doesn't like having to 'hunt' but the volleyball practice that day had been really long and tiring which just made him hungrier. He was going to give up and go get some more meat after he left Kageyama but his hunger took over, making him lose his better judgment. The only easily accessible human in the area was Kageyama, so even though Hinata didn't want to do it he couldn't stop himself. He started to think about that night and how once he had bite into the other boy, Kageyama had passed out from the pain of the first bite and Hinata couldn't stop himself from eating more. He had never tasted something like that, it filled his mouth and warm blood flowed over his tongue and thoughts of how good it was filled his mind. Most people would taste the horrible iron taste that blood was said to have but to Hinata it was a perfect sensation and delicacy. Then when he felt the other's heart slowing down and then stop that was when Hinata had stopped eating and came to his senses. There was blood all over the ground in the ally. The ginger was covered in blood that wasn't his own and below him laid the bloody and torn body of Kageyama Tobio, a boy he considered to be his closest friend but he had gone and lost his mind due to hunger and tore him apart. Sometimes he hated being a ghoul. Hinata crawled backwards, his eyes never leaving the lump that had been a body and he started to cry. The wall on the opposite side of the narrow alley hit his back and he sank down so he was sitting with his back leaning against the wall. His stomach was full and felt satisfied but when he realized what he had done he threw up and started crying even harder. Between his sobs he heard a gasp for air that wasn't his. Hinata removed his hands from in front of his eyes and looked towards Kageyama again. The others chest was moving. Hinata couldn't believe it. He was certain that Kageyama's heart and breathing had stopped so why was he now breathing and gasping for air. The ginger crawled back over to the others body and pressed his fingers against his neck which was left uneaten. A gentle but steady pulse thumped underneath his fingers. He had no idea how but Kageyama had come back to life in front of him. Hinata then remembered that they were in sitting in an alley at night, both covered in blood and Kageyama still torn apart and bleeding. Moving as fast as he could, Hinata hid his bike behind one of the dumpsters then gently picked up the remains of Kageyama and hurried back to his apartment. Thanks to being an ukaku, Hinata could move quickly across the roofs of the buildings. Once at his apartment he managed to find a first aid kit to clean what he could of Kageyama, hoping that it would help him at least a little bit before laying him down in his bed where he remained sleeping for the past four days.

Hinata had finished telling the other about what had really happened that night along with the basics of his ghoul 'powers'. Kageyama sat across the table from Hinata but his face had gone blank. His eyes also had a glossed over look to them as if all of this new information had been too much for his brain and the other just had to be making up a story now because this was just too crazy. A silence fell upon the two of them. It wasn't awkward or heavy. It was a comfortable silence that was filled with thinking.

"Umm, Kageyama?" Hinata didn't want to push the boy but this silence was slowing killing him. He didn't know whether Kageyama would accept it, think of him as crazy, or run out of there as fast as he could. But being silent for so long was something that Hinata didn't like.

"Oh, uh, yeah?" Kageyama blinked rapidly at Hinata. He was deep in thought as he reanalyzed everything that he had just heard.

"You're quiet. It's weird."

Kageyama continued to stare at Hinata, his gaze unwavering and questioning.

"Can I ask you something, or maybe a few something's?"

"Um, sure but..." Hinata looked towards the wall and looked at the clock hung above the couch. The hands pointed out that it was 9:35pm. "The store closes at 10 and I really need some things, so maybe after?"

"Kay." Kageyama really just wanted answers now but starting a fight was not the way to go about getting them. No matter how much he wanted to throw Hinata until he told him everything.

They both stood up and started to get ready to go out in the cold autumn night but Kageyama stopped Hinata before he could open the door.

"Just one quick question before we leave."

Hinata turned around to look at the taller boy, leaving the door closed.

"What?"

Kageyama bit his lip and clenched his hands but he soon released the tension and asked what was bugging him.

"Does that mean I'm a...a ghoul?"

Hinata went pale. He didn't want to full out say whether Kageyama was one or not until his suspicions were 100% confirmed. Although, now he was being cornered so he would have to give some kind of answer. He turned back towards the door and made to grab the handle.

"Probably."

Hinata threw open the door and started walking towards the stairs down to the street.

That one word had felt like a punch to the gut for Kageyama. He stood there watching Hinata leave and the door start to close before he opened it and followed Hinata down the stairs after making sure the door had shut.

Outside it was dark and street lights were one of the few sources of light on the street. The temperature had dropped even lower making Kageyama huddle into his scarf and black sports jacket that had Karasuno written on the back. It was one of the few things that had survived the night that occurred 4 days ago. Hinata had a new coat on and a scarf looking as warm as ever as he walked next to the larger male. They walked in silence both had things on their minds that didn't need to be said. It was a ten minute walk until the lit up sign of the open late convenience store was in front of them and the glass front door was pushed open with a little bell ringing announcing they had came in. They had passed two other open stores but for some reason Hinata was firm on the point that they were coming to this one.

Behind the counter was a woman with long hair. Her bangs were pink while the rest was a mix of different shades of brown. She looked as if she had just graduated high school as she leaned against the counter texting. The bells chimed again as the door swung shut and the woman looked up at the two who had just walked in. As he eyes fell upon Hinata a large smile curved her lips upwards. It was a warm smile but at the same time it held a hint of creepiness that Kageyama couldn't get out of his mind.

"Hey, ginger! I haven't seen you here in a couple days. I thought maybe you had switched to a different place."

Hinata let out a laugh and walked over to the counter.

"Nah, I'm still here. I've just been...preoccupied for a little bit." Hinata continued to talk to the cashier as Kageyama awkwardly followed him and stood watching the two chat.

After a minute the cashier finally noticed the raven haired boy standing behind Hinata. She stared at him then looked to the smaller.

"Who's this?"

"Ah, I forgot. He's a friend from school."

"I'm Kageyama Tobio. Nice to meet you." Kageyama decided that if Hinata was being this friendly with her then she wasn't a bad person so it was nothing to properly introduce himself.

"Kageyama...that name sounds familiar. I don't know where I heard it but I definitely have somewhere. Anyway, nice to meet you Kageyama, I'm Hatsuni Yui. Just call me Yui though. Back to topic, the usual for you ginger?"

Hinata nodded and the cashier left her spot against the counter to go through the employee's only door. Once she was gone he turned to look up at Kageyama who was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Ginger?"

"Yeah, she knows my name but she'll only call me by that nickname she gave me. It's not that funny."

"I know, I know. It's just funny to me, I guess." Kageyama was trying to stop himself from laughing even more. Hinata looked away from the other and towards the magazine racks.

"Isn't she nice though?"

"Yeah she is but is she also a, um, a-"

"A ghoul? Yeah she is. That's why I mostly only come to this store now."

After a few more moments Yui came back carrying a box with a fancy symbol on the side and coffee written on it. Hinata paid for the coffee along with a sports magazine that had a feature article on volleyball in it. The two left the store and entered into the crisp air once more. Kageyama had gotten used to the warm air inside the store but outside felt like it was colder than before they entered. The wind bit into him and thoughts of being at home in a warm blanket filled his mind. Hinata was moving the bag with the coffee box from hand to hand as he tried to find a comfortable way to hold it. Kageyama watched the annoyed ginger before grabbing the bag and carrying it for him.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is going to show some more characters coming in, along with another ghoul attack! But who's the ghoul?<p>

I hope everyone is liking this so far and will keep reading! (^.^)


	4. Silver Hair

It's a bit short but an important chapter!

* * *

><p>"Why did you get so much coffee anyway?"<p>

"Coffee is one thing that ghouls can drink and have it taste good." Hinata was whispering. There was no one else on the street but better safe than sorry.

Kageyama laughed. Coffee, a simple thing and ghouls could drink it, who knew.

The two fell into conversation about volleyball and different DVDs that Hinata had at his place with volleyball games on them. Their conversation continued until a block away from the store when a scream rang out through the night air but was suddenly stopped. It had come from an alley a few steps from where the two had stopped walking. Thoughts of that night flashed through Hinata's mind. He had almost killed Kageyama, his clothes were soaked with blood that wasn't his own, and what was worse was that he felt full and satisfied after. He was pulled from his thoughts when a hand grabbed his wrist tightly. That's right; it wasn't the same night as when that had happened. Instead, he was standing on the sidewalk next to a very much alive and warm Kageyama. A shuffling noise floated out from the alley where the scream had came from; the two boys looked at each other.

"Is that a…? It smells weird." Kageyama was whispering, his voice just a tiny bit louder than the wind. Hinata sniffed the air.

"It's another ghoul. Smells like they are eating so just walk really fast and quiet past the alley and we should be fine."

Kageyama's hand stayed wrapped around Hinata's wrist but neither boy really noticed, at this point they both just wanted to make it back to the apartment alive and without a fight. Although, neither of them could avoid looking into the alley as they passed. Even though they knew that they shouldn't, it was just too tempting. Both of them looked down into the darkness from the corner of their eyes and saw the same image. There were two figures. One was standing on top of the other which was flat against the ground. A sharp looking tail like thing hung from the looming figure's shadowed covered body. A car drove by the alley illuminating it for a slight second. It was only a second of light but enough for the silver grey hair to be seen but as soon as the car passed the figure scoped most of the body into what seemed like a bag and left the scene

Kageyama and Hinata cleared the alley and both let out the breath they had been holding.

"Bikaku." Hinata's voice was quite but awestruck.

"What?" Kageyama was still holding Hinata's wrist as he spoke.

"It's a ghoul type. It was a bikaku, that's why it looked like it had a tail. I've never seen one in person before." Hinata stared at the ground. The scary intense emotion he sometimes had was plastered on his face.

"There are different ghoul types?" Kageyama finally let go of Hinata's wrist as they started to walk back towards the apartment, this time at a faster pace.

"Yeah, most people know that as common knowledge about ghouls, idiot." Hinata was back to normal self. A hint of a smile ghosting over his lips. "There are four main types."

Kageyama nodded his head. It made sense for there to be more than one type of ghoul. Then he bit his lip.

"So, if what you said earlier was right...and I'm a ghoul, then what type am I?" Kageyama continued to bite his lip as he waited for an answer from the orange haired boy trotting along side him to keep up.

"The king sure is asking a lot of questions tonight." Hinata laughed at his joke but the other didn't find it quite so funny. Within the split second after Hinata has finished his sentence, Kageyama had already turned to him and lightly punched him in the arm.

"Don't call me that, and you pretty much just thrusted this whole new world of information on me, dumbass. Of course I'm going to question it all." Kageyama was pouting. Although instead of pouting his face looked as though Oikawa had just showed up in front of him saying that he had been accepted into Tokyo's national volleyball team while Kageyama wasn't even considered.

Hinata's laugh died out after seeing the others face twisted into such an expression.

"Honestly, I don't know what type you are. I mean we won't know until you actually use your kagune." Hinata paused to yawn, causing Kageyama to also yawn. The apartment building's doors were now in sight. The taller of the two opened his mouth and was about to say something else before Hinata cut him off.

"Look, I'm tired. I've been up for a while watching you to make sure you didn't actually die. Can we just talk more tomorrow? I actually have something planned for us to take care of tomorrow anyway." Hinata trailed off. Obviously not wanting to say what that something was.

"Yeah sure, but what about school?" Kageyama, even though his world should have been flipped upside down, was still concerned about school. He already had a pretty low mark so what did a few missed days matter anyway.

"We'll just skip another day. It's important that we go tomorrow." Hinata had opened the door to the building for Kageyama and they were now walking up the long flights of stairs. The bag holding the coffee was swishing back and forth as they walked.

"Go where?"

Hinata stopped walking as he realized what he had let slip.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Let's just go to sleep for tonight." Hinata hurried his way to the door to his apartment and opened it for the two of them. Kageyama decided to let it slide for tonight instead of pressing the boy for more answers.

After the two each had a cup of coffee and watched a few volleyball games plus a movie on TV they decided to figure out the sleeping arrangements. After a small argument over the bed, it was decided that Hinata got to sleep in his own bed while Kageyama agreed upon clearing off the small love seat couch for himself. The fluffy orange haired boy excused himself with a yawn to his bedroom, leaving the other in the living room with the TV remote and the couch.

Although Kageyama had just slept for four days he felt like he hadn't had any sleep at all once his back and head hit the couch. It was surprisingly comfortable after he had pushed everything on it onto the floor and he decided just to switch off the TV, filling the space with darkness and silence that was interrupted every couple of seconds with a faint heavy breathing from the next room. He thought over the events of that day and what he had been told. He soon fell asleep as he was still trying to absorb that fact that he, Kageyama Tobio, was no longer human. He didn't even know any of this ghoul stuff and yet he's thrown right into the world of it, all because of an annoying little orange haired boy. When he thought of Hinata and what he had done to Kageyama, he didn't hate him for it. If anything, Kageyama actually felt relived that he wasn't alone while going through this, he knew that Hinata was just in the next room.

Although, that wasn't the only thought racing throughout his mind as he lay on the small couch. The image of the bikaku ghoul they had seen earlier kept popping up. Something about that hair had bugged him, almost like he knew who it belonged to. It wasn't like there were many people Kageyama talked to and knew who had silver hair but his sleep clouded mind wouldn't let him think of who it was. As he thought over the new ghoul type and the close encounter his mind made its way back to Hinata and what they would be doing in the morning. Thoughts of practicing volleyball in a park filled his mind as his eyes started to close. He fell asleep with a genuine smile ghosting over his lips, one that would be replaced with a glare by morning.

* * *

><p>As I said, it's short but is an important chapter, who do you think this new ghoul is?<p>

Anyway, for next chapter there is some Tokyo Ghoul characters coming in so if you don't known the basics of them I would suggest just quickly reading the wiki for it. (PS - this is taking place before the last arc of the TG manga)

ALSO, for those who have read/watched tokyo ghoul, what do you think Hinata and Kageyama's masks would look like?

Thanks for reading!


	5. Masks

"Kageyama!"

The voice was too loud and close for Kageyama's liking. It was too early to be getting up. He rolled over to hit his alarm clock like usual but instead his face hit the floor followed by the rest of his body. A low, painful moan came from the half asleep boy. Meanwhile, a high pitched laugh was coming from right above him.

"Kageyama, you idiot, why did you just fall off my couch? Did you think you were at home?" Hinata's words were broken up by his laughing that he was trying to get under control.

Kageyama rolled over onto his back while still lying where he had fallen onto the floor. A throbbing pain was centered in his nose but it wasn't enough that it would bruise or cause his eyes to go black. Above him stood the orange ball of energy who was already dressed in normal street clothes.

'_That's right; I'm at Hinata's apartment._' Kageyama thought to him self as he continued to lay there letting his mind connect what had happened last night. His eyes drifted over to the clock once more. 8:30 Am. He double checked the clock making sure he was reading it right. The clock clearly pointed out it was 8:30 am, way past time for morning practice and first period had already started by now.

"You idiot, we should have been at school by now!" Kageyama sat up and glared towards Hinata's direction.

"I'm the idiot? You're the one who just found out he's turned into a ghoul and the first thought the morning after is…to go to school." Hinata laughed again as he was speaking. Eventually he had to double over with his hands on his knees to try and get his breathe back from laughing so hard. "You're already dumb, so what is an extra day of not showing up going to do to you?"

"I'm not that dumb." Kageyama spoke as he turned to the side, avoiding eye contact with Hinata.

"Oh please, we've all seen you're tests. Even I did better on the last one that all the first years took, Bakageyama." Hinata's round of laughter returned after he talked. There were tears starting to escape his eyes from laughing so hard.

A heavy weight smashed into Hinata, pinning him on the ground as his laughing continued. His hands were pulled up over his head then held to the floor. Kageyama had pinned him to the ground, using his own body weight to hold the ginger's hips and legs down. Both of Kageyama's hands were busy holding the other's squirming hands on the ground above them.

"Shut up! Don't call me that!" Kageyama had full out yelled, forgetting the fact that Hinata had neighbours on both sides. Still, the other hadn't stopped squirming from laughter, although the noise he was making had decreased.

"What? Bakageyama?" Hinata had calmed his laughing enough to say an understandable sentence.

Kageyama brought his face close to Hinata's. Close enough that the other had stopped laughing and moving. Their faces were so close together that if either one of them moved an inch then their noses would hit each other. Kageyama opened his mouth to say something when a loud ringing sounded through the air in the apartment. Hinata shot forward banging foreheads with the other on top of him, he then awkwardly crawled out from under Kageyama to where his cell phone was sitting on the table. Kageyama was left behind holding his forehead thinking that this time he may actually be left with a bruise. Before he could even ask who was on the phone Hinata had hung up and turned towards him.

"I was serious about us having to go somewhere today and that was him. Apparently he's waiting for us so we have to go." Hinata's voice sounded weird to Kageyama. Almost like he was talking with the same tone he would use when talking about an upcoming match with someone who was way taller and better than him, scared, excited, and enthusiastic all at the same time.

Deciding it was better to get ready; Kageyama stood and started to shuffle through what little things he had in his gym bag that was left untouched. Luckily, he remembered that he usually kept a spare change of clothes in the bag for emergencies. He quickly got changed and ready using the small washroom then ate the meat, which he didn't want to ask about, that Hinata had given him. The two left the small apartment and were now walking to the train station when Kageyama realized Hinata hadn't told him anything about what they were doing.

"So, um, where are we going?"

"You'll see." Hinata replied with a smile, knowing that it would bug the other when he didn't tell him their destination.

"Dumbass, just tell me or else I won't go." It worked, Kageyama was getting pissy and it was revealed when he talked. Hinata smiled a little.

"It's a surprise. Like I said, you'll see when we get there." Hinata continued to walk. Kageyama, despite his threat, continued to walk next to him.

* * *

><p>-Later that day in Tokyo-<p>

* * *

><p>After being led around the streets in one of the wards in Tokyo for most of the morning and even to a convenience store to ask for directions they had finally found their destination. The two stood at the entrance to a shady looking shop that was covered in random posters and a few stairs leading down to the entrance. Kageyama looked at the smaller and tried to imagine a reason for why Hinata would be coming to this place.<p>

'_Maybe this isn't really Hinata and I've been kidnapped, or maybe I'm still dreaming._' Kageyama thought to himself before being tugged by his sleeve down and into the store against his will.

Inside, it was larger than what he thought it was going to be. Like he expected, it was dark though and shadows were casted from what few lights were turned on. Different types of masks covered the walls and were even in cases everywhere. Kageyama was looking at a display case which held some bird looking masks; one even had a beak extend over the part where the nose juts out off the mask. Hinata came up to his side and bumped his elbow, pulling his attention away from the masks.

"Ghoul masks. You like any of those ones? I always thought the beaks would be awkward." Hinata's voice was nonchalant as he continued to talk about the various masks in the case the two were observing.

"Ghoul masks?" Kageyama cut him off, not caring whether the mask had real feathers or gemstones one, but what a ghoul mask was.

Hinata stopped talking and was looking at him as if he had just asked what the answer to 2 plus 2 was.

"Do you not watch the news? Ghoul masks are masks that ghouls wear so people and investigators can't see our real faces to tell who we are. I figured that to be common sense." Hinata walked away after explaining the purpose of the masks.

"Of course I watch the news." Kageyama mumbled more to himself than anything but Hinata laughed then continued to keep walking towards the back of the dark store.

Kageyama went to one of the adjacent displays of masks with mouth holes and eye holes cut out when he could hear Hinata calling out for someone in the store. Footsteps could be heard coming from the back darkness and a figure soon took focus in front of the two boys. The red pupils of his eyes stood out from the darkness, followed by his light skin and the noise he made while he licked whatever it was he was eating.

"Uta!" Hinata called out the figure and then bounded towards him.

Kageyama looked over the person that Hinata had called Uta and was surprised that the ginger wasn't cowering in fear someplace because of him. Even Kageyama felt a chill sweep through him as those red eyes fell upon his body.

"Ginger says you need a new mask…?" Uta was looking at Kageyama while still eating.

"Uh, yeah, he told me you're good at making them." Kageyama knew his voice sounded awkward, especially in front of someone like this. He shot Hinata a look asking about what he should say or do but Hinata had already walked away towards some of the other larger displays.

"Well, you can come over here and sit down. I just need to take your measurements and ask a few questions." Uta lead Kageyama to a chair that sat next to a small table with things that he guessed would be used to make the masks.

"Uh, questions?" Kageyama sat down and looked around the store seeking out the ginger that had seemed to disappear.

"Yeah, so I can make the mask more personalized." Uta picked up one of the many measurement tapes and started making notes on the size of Kageyama's head as he continued to talk. "You in high school?"

Kageyama was taken aback by the seemingly common question he was asked. "Yeah, Karasuno High."

"Crows then, you in any clubs there?" Uta sat down on the stool next to the table and was starting to draw or take notes, Kageyama couldn't see what he was doing but his hand was moving a lot.

"Volleyball actually." Uta nodded at Kageyama's answer and wrote something down.

"So, you have a girlfriend then?" He looked up to watch the others expressions.

Kageyama sputtered, surely that wasn't something normal to ask when first meeting and only making a mask for the other. Although, as he thought about the answer a light blush came to his cheeks making them darken enough to be slightly visible in the dim room despite him willing them not to redden.

"No, but I guess there is someone I'm…interested in." Kageyama looked away from Uta, the only safe place to look was at his hands intertwined in his lap. Uta laughed a little from watching the others reaction.

"Well, that may change as I'm sure Ginger will-"

"UTA!" A loud crashing sound followed by a scream interrupted Uta and the both of them spun to see Hinata standing behind the two. A fallen stool and a few masks lay on the floor next to him.

Kageyama was glaring at the other boy, he had wanted to hear what Uta was going to say but then Hinata had to go be his usual clumsy self.

"You dumb-"

"It's alright; I shouldn't have gone that far." Uta stood up, interrupting Kageyama this time and walked over to where the masks lay. He picked them up and placed them on the display case. "I'm done with the measurements and questions; I'll contact Ginger to tell you when the mask is done."

Kageyama and Hinata both bowed to Uta, and Hinata even thanked him for doing this at a time that was so early for him. The two left the small store and started to head back to the train station. It was quiet between them and Kageyama wanted to break it somehow.

"He called you ginger too." It was a statement but Kageyama said it with more of a questioning tone as he watched Hinata out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, so it kind of caught on as my ghoul name okay. I would have wanted something cooler like…like Death Flame!" Hinata bounced into the air as he spoke the name, excitement dripping from his voice.

"Death Flame?" Kageyama laughed as he said it.

"Yeah, 'cause my is orange and it just sounds cool, okay." Hinata switched from his bouncing excitement to pouting over the name.

Kageyama sniggered at the others comment and kept walking in a brisk pace. Hinata had to almost jog to keep up until he fell into step next to him.

"Hey Kageyama, are your parents working today?" Hinata had moved a few steps in front of Kageyama but he could hear him perfectly.

"They work afternoons today so they should both be gone until late, why?"

"So that we can get your stuff then leave a note saying you're running away or something."

Kageyama stopped walking. Hinata wanted him to run away? He couldn't just drop everything and leave.

Sensing that Kageyama wasn't right behind him anymore Hinata stopped walking and turned around to face the other.

"What? You're moving in with me aren't you?" Hinata's face was plain as he spoke; he truthfully believed that Kageyama would be moving in with him now.

"No you idiot! Why would I move in with you! We're still in high school plus is there even room for me in your place?" Kageyama just didn't understand where the other was coming from and a tone of urgency crept into his voice.

Hinata sighed and looked towards Kageyama like the answer was right in front of him, like he had been doing lately.

"You're a ghoul now Kageyama. What happens if you get hungry and don't know how to deal with it? What if you do something you'll regret?" Hinata continued to stand still and look towards the other.

Kageyama sighed heavily then pushed past Hinata, nudging the others shoulder as he did so.

"Whatever, it's only temporary though." Kageyama continued to walk, not stopping to see if the other was coming.

"Okay!" Hinata was back to his cheery self, as if the whole heavy conversation didn't even happen.

The two rounded the corner and could see the train station a block away. A small coffee shop stood between them and it, the strong but delicate smell of freshly brewed coffee filling the surrounding air. The two looked at each other, instantly knowing what the other was thinking.

"Coffee break?" Hinata beamed up at Kageyama.

Kageyama just nodded his head and accepted that they could get coffee. A small bell chimed when they entered the café. Ten minutes later and they were both sitting on an almost empty train sipping coffee from to go cups.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Hey, hope everyone liked it! It's a bit longer than the other chapters so far.

Also, next weeks chapter may be delayed a little due to school work, field trips, and college/uni presentations.

If you have any questions or anything you would want to see happen in future chapters then feel free to comment or message me!


	6. Playing Volleyball with the Team Again

Sorry for the little delay in this chapter release! The rest of the chapters should be released normally every weekend (probably on Saturday) now.

* * *

><p>No one was home at Kageyama's house, just like he said. When they arrived they had stood outside while Kageyama looked over the empty driveway and yard filled with red, brown, and yellow leaves that had fallen from the trees lining not only his yard but the whole road. Usually the yard would be leaf free by this time but with him suddenly going 'missing' there was no one who was going to do it. Kageyama walked up to the house, Hinata close behind, and unlocked the door letting the two of them in.<p>

Kageyama walked in and took off his coat and shoes, leaving them both on the ground in the entry. Hinata stopped just before coming in but decided it was better to go in.

"Pardon the intrusion." Hinata chimed out before closing the door behind him. Kageyama looked back at the other.

"I told you no ones home."

"It doesn't feel right if I don't say it. Anyway, get the stuff you need and be quick. I don't want any of your pesky neighbours seeing us." Hinata stood in the entrance standing out against the rest of the house.

Kageyama started to walk down the hall and Hinata once again walked right behind him, already knowing where the others bedroom was.

"Pesky?" The taller of the two questioned.

"Yeah, remember when we were practicing in your backyard and that one lady neighbour kept bugging us." Hinata looked around the room they entered. It was Kageyama's room and he was always surprised at how clean it was. Hinata grabbed one of the volleyballs from the corner where they were kept. Some of them already showed visible signs of use even though Hinata knew that they were recently bought. He started to play with the ball between his hands.

"She only bugged us because you kept spiking it into her yard every time." Kageyama spoke as he grabbed one of his larger bags he used for training camps then started to fill it with clothes from his closest eventually moving on to grab some from his dresser as well.

"Well you didn't have to toss them so high!" Hinata bit back but his voice filled with that of joking.

Kageyama ignored the ginger and didn't respond after.

Hinata watched the bag become fuller with each thing that was packed into it. Another bag was grabbed and some practice outfits, uniform, and kneepads were thrown into it along with some other various items for volleyball. Kageyama left the room and then came back a few minutes later with a smaller bag of his toiletries which he shoved into the larger bag.

Kageyama looked around his room then turned off the lights closing the door after Hinata walked out. They went to the living room where Kageyama told Hinata he just had to do one last thing before leaving. He went into the kitchen and on the pad of paper that was held to the fridge by a magnet he wrote a quick note to his parents. The note read: "I'm safe, I'll keep going to school and won't drop out but you probably won't see me for a while. I'm safe though." At the bottom of the note he wrote his name so they would know it was him leaving it and they wouldn't get the idea that he had been kidnapped or something.

After leaving the note the two of them left to go back to Hinata's apartment. Their walk was unusually quiet once again but the wind had seemed to pick up. Throwing trash, leaves, and smells around the almost empty streets. To get to Hinata's from Kageyama's place they had to pass the school. Even though school was out by now, Kageyama knew that the volleyball team would still be at the gym practicing right now. They both looked towards the looming gym building and saw the lights on inside, one of the doors was even open and faint yells of "good job" could be heard coming from inside.

"Should we stop by the gym quickly? So they know we aren't just skipping?" Kageyama looked towards Hinata who without even noticing had taken a few steps in the direction of the gym.

"Yeah, we shou—no." Hinata surprised Kageyama and then turned away from the entrance to Karasuno high.

"No? Why not? I'll even toss to you." Kageyama knew this would get the other into agreeing, it usually did.

For a split second, Hinata's face lit up at the mention of being tossed to by Kageyama then it fell again and he pointed at Kageyama's shoulder.

"Your bag, they'll question why you have such a large bag filled with your stuff."

Kageyama finally remember the heavy bag hanging from him and what questions it may cause if they went into the gym after being absent for the past three days.

"Fine, we'll go back to your place but we are going to school tomorrow. I can't fall behind anymore." Kageyama shifted the bag then walked away from the entrance. It felt like he was leaving a part of him behind, like it was still standing there begging to go play volleyball with the team.

Hinata trotted up to this side and beamed a huge smile towards him.

"No complaints here, but you have to toss to me lots tomorrow!"

"Only if you don't mess up."

"I won't!"

The school building grew smaller and smaller in the distance as Kageyama walked quietly while listening to Hinata talk his ear off about some volleyball move he saw on TV that he wanted to recreate.

-NEXT DAY-

Hinata and Kageyama were late to school so they missed morning practice but once they walked into the gym arguing after school then everyone jumped them. The two first years were covered by their teammates asking where they had been and why hadn't they heard anything from them. Nishinoya even jumped on Hinata and was crying while he thanked the heavens that his little kouhai was safe and alive. At the back of the loud group was Suga who had pulled Daichi over to the side. He was eyeing Kageyama as he accepted all the 'Welcome back's. When Kageyama noticed their captain and co-captain he walked over to them, knowing that he was about to be scolded for missing so much practice.

"I'm sorry for missing so much." Kageyama bowed in front of his senpai and collective gasps from Tanaka and Nishinoya could be heard, the rest of the team grew quieter. Hinata bowed from where he was still standing by the door and also yelled an apology. The rest of the team returned to talking when Daichi nodded at the two.

"Its fine, Suga told me you were both really sick. Just make sure to practice hard these two days because we have a practice game with Nekoma on Saturday." Daichi nodded once more then walked off to go find coach Ukai, probably to report that the idiot first year duo had returned.

Suga remained and looked over Kageyama then flashed one of his signature grins.

"Do you and Hinata want to go out for coffee after practice today?"

Kageyama was caught off guard; it wasn't unusual for his older teammates to ask the first years to go get food and snacks with them. Usually, the whole team would go after practice but for some reason he didn't feel the warmth or casualty that the invitation would be filled with on any other day. He looked over his shoulder at the orange haired boy who was already practicing receives with Nishinoya and Asahi.

"Sure." Kageyama looked Suga in the eyes as he answered. A chill swept through him. The gym was warm and there was no reason for Suga to scare him, so why did the Suga standing in front of him now cause him to be on guard.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

I wrote most of this chapter on a bus to Stratford so I hope it's not that bad!

Next chapter is going to have something big happen so I hope everyone will keep reading!


	7. Coffee With the Senpai

Side note for anyone who hasn't read Tokyo Ghoul:

The CCG is a ghoul countermeasures unit (Commission of Counter Ghoul), so think of them as a king of police who capture ghouls.

* * *

><p>The rest of practice was normal along with Hinata actually making a good receive but it ended up going right into the back of Kageyama's head. He had to be held back by Tanaka until Hinata noticed his eyes starting to turn black and the red spreading across his irises. Then he pulled Kageyama outside and wouldn't let him back into the gym until he had cooled off and his eyes returned to normal.<p>

After practice Kageyama and Hinata lingered in the changing room taking their time to freshen up and change their clothes. Suga was also deliberately taking his time when Daichi walked in and settled leaning on the lockers next to them as they talked. Once Nishinoya and Tanaka left leaving the four remaining in the room then Suga turned around to the other two.

"Daichi's going to be joining us."

Daichi also turned to look at the first two years and brought his hand up so it was resting against the back of his head as he leaned against the lockers.

"Hope you don't mind." Daichi spoke as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Not at all." Hinata nodded his head as he finished getting ready then zipped up his sports jacket.

"Shall we head out then?" Suga asked and grabbed his bag before walking to the door. The other three all followed, grabbing their bags and walking out of the room. Daichi came last after he turned off the lights and locked the door.

The café Suga lead them to wasn't that far from the school but it was one that Hinata and Kageyama never even heard of in their small town. The place itself was set back off one of the side roads that branched from the main road. Kageyama observed the front of it with the faded paint job and a sign that looked like it may not have been replaced or repaired in the past fifteen years. Inside it was large and spacious though. The waiter greeted Suga by name then let them choose a seat. The group ended up sitting at a table near the back that was partially hidden by one of the large potted, probably fake, plants. Kageyama and Hinata sat on one side together across from Suga and Daichi. Once the waiter had taken their orders, three normal coffees plus a latte, and walked away then Daichi tapped Suga's arm with his own.

"Well, say what you wanted to say. I don't want to keep them out all night."

Suga nodded at Daichi's words then looked down at the table as he tried to get the sentences to come together before he talked. Kageyama was filled with unease and nervousness as he watched the third years.

'_Are they going to scold us for missing so much now that the rest of the team isn't here? Are they going to kick us off? No, they wouldn't do that, but it must be something for them to call us here and be awkward about it._' Kageyama's head was racing with thoughts and he started to fidget.

He felt a weight settle on top of his thigh and he looked down to see Hinata's hand resting there. His gaze shot up to the others face and Hinata just gave him a reassuring smile as if the third years sitting across from them wasn't something to be nervous about at all. The waiter returned holding a silver tray with their drinks on it a Hinata pulled his hand back from Kageyama's thigh. As soon as the drinks were put down the waiter left almost like he was in a hurry to get out of sight from their table. Suga looked down at the steaming coffee then looked up.

"Hinata?"

"Ye-yeah!" Hinata jumped a little and replied too loudly. He didn't expect to be called on like that and singled out.

"Don't you think Kageyama smells…different today?" Suga took a sip of his coffee after talking. Kageyama noticed that he hadn't put any sugar or cream into it. On the other hand, Hinata's face had lost some of its colour at the question he was asked.

"Um, no, he smells the same as any other day."

Suga leaned forwards towards Hinata; Daichi just looked past two first years as if he didn't even notice the conversation was happening.

"Hinata…I know you're a ghoul."

Hinata's already pale face lost the rest of its colour. He had been trying to hide this fact at practice and school the best he could.

"I…uh…I mean, I'm not-" Hinata was trying to find something he could say so that the other would drop the whole ghoul thing.

"I had suspicions when you first joined the team but after playing with you for a while then I finally knew that you really were a ghoul." Suga was talking more quietly now. There was only two other customers in the café that were sitting far away but if anyone heard their conversation now then the CCG would be called immediately.

Kageyama watched the scene play out, almost like everyone else at the table had forgotten he was there. Hinata was pale and quiet, for once, and Suga had that same smile on his face. Daichi continued to drink his latte. Suga continued to talk.

"It's okay though. I'm also a ghoul."

Hinata stared at Suga without blinking as he let this new information sink it. Kageyama nearly spit out his coffee when he heard Suga confess about what he actually was. Then he looked towards Daichi who hadn't reacted at all.

"So, is captain also a ghoul?" All eyes look towards Kageyama like they had finally remembered he was there. Suga shook his head a little then let his arm brush against Daichi's.

"No, he's human but due to an incident he found out about me and eventually he accepted it." Suga smiled over to Daichi who returned the warm smile with one of his own.

"It was a shock but it's him and I knew he wouldn't hurt me." Daichi spoke while keeping his eyes locked onto Suga.

Kageyama looked over to Hinata who was looking at his coffee like it held the answers to the universe or how he could become taller. Suga was the first to break his stare with Daichi and look back towards the two first years; he coughed to get their attention.

"So, anyway, I knew about Hinata being a ghoul but today, Kageyama, you seem…different."

Kageyama looked away and avoided eye contact with his senpai. Was he supposed to just blurt out that he had suddenly been turned into a ghoul? What was he supposed to say in this situation?

"I did it." Hinata spoke while still staring at his coffee.

"Huh?" Kageyama and Suga instantaneously both said to Hinata's bold words.

"I accidentally turned Kageyama into a ghoul. I didn't mean too! I'm sorry." Hinata looked up and met the gaze of everyone sitting at their table. He held Kageyama's the longest before looking back down.

"Kageyama, is that true?" Daichi had leaned forwards, now totally into the conversation.

"Yeah, it happened about five days ago."

"So that's why you guys were missing." Daichi leaned back again and took a sip of his latte.

Suga leaned back on his chair and stared at some spot on the table. His eyes had a glassy look to them as if he was concentrating extremely hard.

"Then, the rumours about being able to turn people into ghouls are true."

"Yep." Hinata took a sip of his coffee.

The air around the four boys was suddenly heavy and intense. Kageyama was about to excuse himself to the bathroom for air that didn't sit on him like a brick when Suga leaned forwards again while smiling.

"How're you liking the ghoul life, Kageyama?" All at once, with Suga's one question, the tension in the air broke. Hinata even laughed a little.

"I-I don't know." Kageyama looked towards Hinata as he spoke. So far he didn't do anything 'ghoul like'. The only thing that he had accepted was eating the stuff Hinata gave him every morning and at dinner.

"Well, what kind of Kagune do you have? Is it the same as Hinata's?" Suga looked over the other.

"He doesn't know. We haven't tried it out yet." Hinata spoke up. Kageyama noticed that at some point his coffee cup had become empty.

"Hey Daichi, what time is it." Suga leaned up against his friend who pulled out a phone.

"7:23" He put it back into his pocket right after.

Suga looked towards the front of the café and then back towards the others.

"We have time. This café is in my territory and I know a place where we can go and not be disturbed." After talking, Suga waved to the waiter for the bill.

Kageyama was taken aback. Suga had a territory. Did that mean Hinata had a territory as well? He looked towards the other who was smiling towards Suga.

"We'll come." Hinata said a bit too loudly because one of the other customers looked towards their group.

"Good. Daichi and I will go pay, wait for us outside." Suga got up and Daichi followed him over to the cash register area.

The remaining two stood up, put their coats back on then walked out of the small café. They could see the third years inside paying. Hinata brushed up against Kageyama's side when the wind blew and threw his hair around his head.

"Hey, Kageyama, do you think they're dating?" Hinata was looking through the window to where the other two were paying. Kageyama also looked into the café and saw Daichi lean over to kiss Suga just before putting his wallet back into his pocket.

"Yeah, I think they are." Kageyama looked away from the window, glad that the wind was biting his cheeks because that scene caused him to blush.

"You know, I always thought they were but I never wanted to just ask." Hinata looked away from the window as well and blew into his hands.

The bells chimed from inside of the café when Daichi and Suga walked out into the street. Both of them pulling the collars of their jackets up to hide from the wind when they walked out. Suga looked around the side street they were on.

"Follow me, the place is close by." Suga lead with Daichi walking calmly at his side and the two first years following.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

It's a bit of a late release, so I'm sorry about that. Although, here's my advice for the week, don't take a class where you have to write a full screenplay.

Thank you everyone who has liked this story and commented! Next chapter is the reveal of Kageyama's kagune type and his mask may also come up.

Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you all like it!


	8. Kagune Type

Here it is! The big reveal of what kagune type Kageyama has!  
>Hope everyone likes it!<p>

* * *

><p>Suga leads them all to an old children's park that was set back behind a few houses which look either abandoned or like no one had been home in a month. The park itself resembles the houses and even though it still has swings, a slide, and a merry-go-round that someone else pushed while you sat on it; the park still seemed run down. The sand that was once soft had hardened turning to a sandy filth that stuck to their shoes. While the plants had started to grow and climb up the fence surrounding three quarters of the park besides the small entrances cut out that lead to paths. Suga walked over to one of the benches that wasn't taken over by weeds and set his bag on it then turned towards the others who all followed suit and put their bags next to his. He took off his Karasuno jacket as well, leaving him in only his white practice shirt.<p>

"This is it. No one comes to this park because of how far back it is from where most people live and those houses were left a long time ago. Apparently a strong ghoul lived there and the people fled. So, I figured this is as good a place as any to practice using your kagune." Suga talked while walking to the middle of the park. Daichi moved the bags over and sat on the bench watching. Hinata and Kageyama stood next to each other and looked towards one another with a questioning glance then watched the other's movements.

"Kageyama, I want you to come at me with your kagune." Suga spread his legs wider and crouched a bit as he spoke almost like he was getting ready to receive a ball.

"I…I don't…" Kageyama looked over Suga. He wasn't sure how to use his kagune and he didn't want to hurt the other. They had a practice game coming up soon!

"He can handle it Kageyama." Daichi called out from where he was sitting on the bench watching.

"But, I don't know how to use my…kagune." He looked from one to another while speaking. Hinata walked up and slapped his back.

"Just imagine you want to attack him really badly and then focus on the muscles on your back then attack." Hinata was looking up at him with wide eyes, his hand still on his back.

"Dumbass, it can't be that easy or else I would have attacked you already." Kageyama bit back, forgetting they had two others watching them.

"You almost did already! In the gym when my receive hit your head!"

"That's because your receives suck! You should have learned not to hit me in the head with the ball the last time you did it!" Their voices were raising and becoming more intertwined as the two of them started to argue.

"Hinata, you come at me." Suga interrupted their argument. Daichi had stood up obviously about to go over to them and beat them up himself despite them being ghouls. He sat back down when Suga's words broke them apart.

"Me?" Hinata's voice squeaked slightly when he looked over at Suga.

"Yes. You know how to use yours, so fight me first to show Kageyama." Suga moved so he was back into the fighting position.

Kageyama went and sat next to Daichi on the bench. He realized that next to them was a set of old rusted teeter-totters, one was snapped in half. Next to the broken in half one, in a patch where no grass was growing was a manhole. The ground around it looked walked over and the cover itself had some nicks on one side that showed it was moved a lot. He stared at the cover wondering why anyone would need to move it so much, especially out in this park that Suga said no one comes to.

"O-okay" Hinata took off his sports jacket as well, throwing it onto the bench, then moved so he was about 4 meters in front of the other. Kageyama leaned forwards to watch, his full attention on the two in front of him.

Suga stood perfectly still as his eyes turned into a vibrant red pupil surrounded by the black that takes over the rest. From his lower back a long dark blue tendril with purple patches mixed into the blue slides out so it's posed at his side almost like a cat's tail with the tip pointing down. The kagune itself has random spots that jut out then come to a sharp point making it look like the entire thing is covered with thorns and the tip of the tail like appendage forms a deadly looking flat point that could probably cut anything with just a light swipe. Daichi sucks in a breath and Kageyama looks over at him.

"I'm still not used to him doing that." Daichi whispers as he looks over Suga's ghoul form standing there with blaring eyes and the tail like bikaku kagune now posed out at his side as if he were about to dart forwards and attack Hinata.

Kageyama looks towards Hinata whose eyes are slowly moving over Suga still. Then he shuts his eyes and when he opens them they are the same red and black as Suga's but the pupils are larger. It doesn't even take a second for the wing looking tendrils to burst from Hinata's upper back; they look solid but flicker at the ends and resemble feathers being blown. They are pure black but shine with different colours almost like they are drenched in oil. Kageyama knows he's staring at the boy but he can't help it.

'_Wings. Hinata actually has wings._' Kageyama thinks to himself as he watches Hinata spread the kagune out with one of the wings on each side of him and then looks towards him, the red eyes staring into his

"Stop looking at me like that, you're using your scary face."

Kageyama starts to get up to go over to the shorty and show him what's really scary when he feels a hand on his thigh pushing him back down so he's sitting fully. He looks over at Daichi who's holding his phone up towards Kageyama's face on reverse camera.

"See, you can use your ghoul powers."

Reflected back at him through the phone is Kageyama's face. Looking normal like any other day except for his own eyes which are red and black, there are even a few lines of red leading away from his eyes and across the top of his cheeks. Kageyama looks over the face staring back at him and his eyes return to normal, the lines receding as well. Daichi pulls his phone away and puts it into his pocket.

"Daichi, count down from three." Suga calls over to the other two. He and Hinata return into positions where they are half crouching ready to spring forth at each other.

"Three…"

Hinata spreads his feet a little wider apart.

"Two…"

They both crouch down more.

"One…"

Their muscles bunch ready to jump at each other.

"Go!"

They both spring forwards and Kageyama is amazed at how fast they are now that they can use the full potential of their powers. Hinata is faster though and manages to try and hit the other multiple times but each time Suga blocks it. They jump around the park while attacking each other but every time the hit either misses slightly or is blocked. Hinata leaps forwards and turns his upper body slightly with his winged kagune angling towards Suga but the other already planned it all out. As soon as Hinata's feet leave the ground his body gets suddenly pulled down so he's lying on his back staring up at the smiling Suga.

Kageyama and Daichi both stand up wondering what the hell just happened when they see that Suga had managed to wrap his own kagune around Hinata's lower leg and pull him to the ground. Hinata sits up and looks towards where his leg has been captured.

"I win." Suga smiles while pulling his kagune away from Hinata's leg. Although, Hinata jumps up as soon as he is free.

"No way, I can do better than that! One more time!"

"You're an ukaku, aren't you tired by now?" Suga laughs while speaking then pats the hair on the top of his head.

Kageyama watches the scene in front of him then wonders what it would be like to ruffle Hinata's hair himself but then he pushes the thought away when Suga's bright eyes look towards him.

"We can play fight another time; we came here to see Kageyama's kagune."

Daichi ruffles his sports jacket next to Kageyama and pulls out his phone again.

"It's 8:10. Make this quick so we can get home." He puts the phone away and sits back down then pulls a scarf out of his bag to wrap around his neck.

Kageyama finally notices that it had gotten colder out while he was watching the captivating fight in front of him. The wind starting to blow harder and the swings set off to the side are moving back and forth in it while letting out small squeaks of rusted protest.

Hinata's eyes return to normal and his kagune disperses. Kageyama looks over him. Even though he had just seen him with red eyes and wings coming out of his back he now looks like the same Hinata that would be jumping around tomorrow at practice asking for a toss. The shorter boy walks over to him and pushes him into the middle of the park in front of Suga.

"You can do it. Just…get mad…maybe." Hinata walks back to the bench and takes the empty spot next to Daichi.

Kageyama looks towards Suga and realizes just how scary actually being in front of a ghoul is. Even if it is Suga who he knows won't hurt him. He tries to make his eyes turn red but he doesn't feel any different and no one has reacted so nothing must have changed in his eyes either.

'_Mad, I just need to get mad._' He thinks to himself as he pictures perfect tosses with spikers who miss and about the machine being out of the kind of milk he always buys. But still, nothing happens.

"Kageyama," Suga's words break his thoughts, "don't try so hard. Just let it happen."

So he closes his eyes and tries to just let thoughts of annoying things float into his head without forcing it. The first thing he thinks of it the ball Hinata hit into the back of his head, then the way Hinata makes a receive, the sound that escapes his lips when the force behind the ball is too strong and hits him. Soon more and more thoughts of Hinata float into his mind and he doesn't stop them because he can feel something happening in his chest and stomach the more that he thinks about the other boy. Like the way he always hits his tosses with total trust, or the face that Hinata makes after perfectly hitting one of the quick tosses and gets a point. He opens his eyes.

Suga's the first to gasp and then Hinata bounces up off the bench to get a better look.

"Whatever you were just thinking about worked, now try and get your Kagune out." Suga standing there with his own Kagune out and hanging limply on the ground watched Kageyama with his head slightly tilted.

"Kageyama! You look so cool with your eyes like that!" Hinata bursts out and Kageyama turns his head towards him so fast that he thinks he may have just heard a crack come from his neck.

The other was smiling at him. He felt his chest tighten and a new weight was added suddenly to his back. Then Hinata's face dropped then lit up again. He heard a faint 'woah' come from him and then a gasp from Suga.

"You're a koukaku." Suga said in amazement looking over Kageyama.

Hinata ran forwards and brought his hands up to touch the Kagune coming out of Kageyama's back. A flash lighted him up for a second then a shuttering sound from a camera came soon after. Daichi got up off the bench and walked over for him to see the picture that was just taken of him.

Coming out of his back were two metallic looking wings. Whereas Hinata's were wavering and oil slicked, Kageyama's looked like they were laced with black metal blades designed to look like feathers. He tried moving them and found that it was fairly easy; it came as a second nature as if he had this power since he was little. The first thing he did was bring them forwards to observe them with his own eyes. The black wings wrapped around to in front of him and what little light there was in the park reflected off of them. They weren't just black; there were streaks of blue, the same colour of his eyes, mixing through them.

"You have wings too! But yours look cooler than mine." Hinata looks over Kageyama's Kagune with a hint of jealousy mixed into the utter amazement that covers his face.

"I've never seen a koukaku that looks like that. You must have got some of the uakaku wing like abilities from Hinata." Suga says while raising his own Kagune back into an attack position.

Hinata and Daichi walk back to then bench now that they've taken in Kageyama's new form.

"I want you to try attacking me like Hinata did okay. It might take you a while to get used to them though." Suga smiles and looks over to the bench, "Daichi, countdown again please."

Kageyama tries to get into the same position as Hinata had taken just before his practice battle.

"Three…"

He spreads his kagune apart.

'_Maybe this will make me look more menacing._' He thinks, but Suga doesn't change his expression from his intrigued smile.

"Two…"

'_I'm just going to spring forwards and hit. He'll block it._'

"One…"

He feels his muscles tighten as he gets ready for Daichi to announce the finally word.

"Hey! Look over there!" A voice calls out from across the park at its entrance.

Suga and Kageyama both stop and stand upright and look over.

"I know that kagune!" Another voice chimes in.

Suga's eyes return to normal and his kagune disperses. Kageyama follows suit and finds that getting rid of the wings and red eyes are surprisingly easy.

"Isn't that Smile?" A third voice now. Kageyama notices how familiar it sounds.

Suga takes a step towards the front of the park and raises a hand to ruffle the hair at the back of his head.

"Hey…"

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Yup, Kageyama's a koukaku type and seems to be thinking of Hinata more and more. Also, three new characters added, plus one sounds familiar to Kageyama. Wonder who they could be?

As it's going right now, there's only about 4 more chapters left of this so I hope everyone will keep reading!

Now for some announcements:

First, next weekend I won't be posting a new chapter due to me being at Youmacon for the whole weekend BUT I'm going to probably post a short chapter in the middle of this upcoming week with some kagehina fluff mixed in. Then maybe another short one when I get back from the con.  
>(PS- If you're going to youma then I'd love to meet you!)<p>

Second, my friend, ValiantRose, is writing the back story to how Daichi finds out Suga is a ghoul so look forwards to that! I'll be sure to post a link to it when she posts it.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Smile, It's Actually a Good Thing

Slight sexual references later in this chapter. So rating may be changing for this fic if more of it is added.

* * *

><p>Suga took a step towards the front of the park and raised a hand to ruffle the hair at the back of his head.<p>

"Hey…"

The three figures moved closer to them and the light cast from the streetlight overhead illuminates them as they come into focus. The first two were boys who didn't seem familiar at all and they walked up to Suga and slapped him on the back.

"It's nice to see that Smile is back in business, protecting your territory again?" The one boy talked to Suga the other walked away towards Hinata and Daichi.

Except he kept walking past them to where the manhole cover that would only lead to the sewers below was, or at least that's where Kageyama thought it must lead to. He watched as the guy grabbed the other side of the broken teeter-totter and used it to lift the cover off to the side. His attention was brought back to the other two talking to Suga when one of them laughed loudly.

"Nah, Smile hasn't actually had a good fight over his territory for a while, isn't that right Smile? If I remember correctly, you told Oikawa that you wanted to stop fighting all the time because you didn't want to risk your life anymore." The third figure came into view of the lights illuminating the part of the park they were all in while he was talking. He was definitely someone Kageyama knew, he had played volleyball with him in junior high after all. Kindaichi walked into the light and his hair seemed to be falling down despite the normal 'spiky' look it usually had.

Kageyama heard a whispered 'Turnip Head' come from behind him, obviously Hinata, and he almost felt like laughing at the name now. Then he noticed that Kindaichi and the other boy next to him, who also must be from Aobajousai he figured, both had large, heavy, worn-out looking backpacks slung from their shoulder. The one closest to him shifted the bag and all of a sudden the most delicious smell hit Kageyama and he felt his stomach rumble with a need for the contents of the backpack.

"What do you guys want? You know this is still my territory." Suga spoke and both Kageyama and Hinata were shocked.

They had never heard their senpai sound like that. Suga was nice, _is_ nice, but there was only menacing protectiveness in his current words. Daichi and the others were unfazed by the tone; Kindaichi even laughed a little, although it could have been from nerves or just to break the tension that was lingering in the air now.

"Don't worry. We aren't messing around in your territory. We were tasked with…well…food supplies, and the closest entrance to the tunnels was here." Kindaichi gestured towards the open manhole and the guy who was previously standing next to it dropped down through the darkness, almost like he was swallowed whole by it. "But, I didn't expect to see Kageyama with ghoul powers. I mean, we went to middle school together and I didn't notice at all, what the hell man?"

Kageyama froze up at Kindaichi's questioning looks. How was he supposed to explain that Hinata, being the dumbass he is, had managed to practically kill him, then he regained consciousness as a ghoul, having to learn all this new stuff about being a ghoul, and that it had all happened in less than a week. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hinata walk up to his side.

"I…um…you see…"Hinata was stumbling over his words and he looked up to Kageyama for help but Kageyama just shook his head no.

"He was just good at hiding his powers." Suga cut in, saving the two first years from trying to explain. "I didn't know he was a ghoul till recently either."

"Oikawa is going to flip when he hears about this. He'll want to come here to see for himself." Kindaichi looked towards the boy next to him who had already pulled out his phone.

Suga stepped to the side and patted his back, a bit rough, making him take a step forwards.

"I think you should go. It's getting late and _your_ territory is still far, even when taking the tunnels." Suga smiled after talking, that same smile he does that gives off two feelings either '_I'm that awesome senpai who everyone looks up to_' or '_I could tear you apart while smiling the whole time_', and right now it was giving off both feelings.

"Okay, we're going. I see your territory is still off limits to other ghouls then." Kindaichi walked towards the open hole, followed by the other boy who looked towards Kageyama with wide eyes as they passed him. Suga watched them walk towards the hole the whole time.

Before dropping in Kindaichi looked towards Kageyama and then his companion.

"I just can't believe that he is actually a ghoul." Kindaichi shuffled the backpack so he was holding it in front of him.

"It kind of makes sense though." The second boy said before Kindaichi jumped through the hole and into the darkness.

The remaining boy sat on the lip of it and lowered himself slowly, dragging the cover so that the metal lid was fully covering the hole once more. Almost like it wasn't just open and three people had jumped into it.

Daichi stood and brought Suga's bag to him in one hand with his own bag slung on his shoulder already. Suga accepted the bag from him and walked over to the manhole where he put back the piece of rotted and rusted teeter-totter.

"I should just board this entrance up." Suga walked back to Daichi who wrapped his scarf around Suga's neck.

"You don't want to get sick before our game, even if it is only a practice match."

"Same goes for our captain." Suga smiled, very warmly this time, up at Daichi.

Kageyama and Hinata tried to politely not notice the fact that Suga had grabbed Daichi's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Instead they went and collected their things from the bench and put their coats, scarves, and hats back on. Now that they weren't practice fighting the cold of the autumn night was creeping up on them.

"Ah, Kageyama!" Suga called out from where he and Daichi were waiting at the park gates and Kageyama and Hinata walked over to join them.

"Yes?"

"If you want, um…" Suga's sentence drifted off and he looked towards Daichi who nodded towards him. "I could…for a while we can meet up in this park and I could teach you to use your kagune." At the end his words ended up being a bit rushed, but understandable.

Kageyama nodded his head in a 'yes' motion and then Hinata started to fidget next to him and give him small glances.

"You can come too Hinata." Suga said as he smiled towards the smaller.

"Only after practice though and when we don't have a game the next day, those are my rules. Also, no life threatening injuries, please." Daichi looked at each of them as he spoke but his gaze lasted longer on Suga and Hinata when he said the last part.

The four of them walked to the main road where Suga and Daichi left together, still hand in hand. Then, Kageyama and Hinata walked away in the opposite direction heading towards their, previously Hinata's, apartment.

The wind picked up when they entered the main road with more open space and Kageyama snuggled into the warmth of his red scarf. Even more leaves had fallen from the trees that day and were covering the road. Soon snow would be covering it instead.

"Ah!" Hinata exclaimed from beside him and Kageyama looked the smaller boy over. His face looked warm despite the freezing temperatures.

"What?" Kageyama spoke and Hinata looked up at him as if he just remembered that he was there.

"Smile, I knew I had heard that name before. It's the name of some really powerful ghoul who was rumoured to live around here. Apparently his mask is really creepy and he owns a lot of territory." Hinata's voice rang out around the barren street and mixed into the wind slightly.

"Weren't they calling Suga 'Smile'?"

"Yeah they definitely did." The two of them fell silent and then Hinata grabbed Kageyama's arm. "I want to see what his mask really looks like."

Kageyama tried to shake off the annoying ginger but stopped when he realized that he wasn't having any luck in getting the boy off of his arm.

"Why don't you just ask him tomorrow?" Kageyama said while trying to walk with the boy still attached to his arm.

"You think he'll show it to me just like that." Hinata looked up at him with round eyes.

"It's Suga." Kageyama shivered and pushed the scarf back up around his neck.

"You're right! I should just ask him tomorrow!" Hinata replied and then the silence returned and fell over to the two of them as they continued to walk.

* * *

><p>Never listen to Hinata when it comes to directions. Kageyama learned that lesson by the time they reached the apartment an hour and a half later. After walking multiple circles, running into dead ends, and then doubling back, Kageyama was dead tired. He could fall asleep right on his feet in the entrance to the apartment if he could but two small hands pushed him inside of the living room. He started to walk towards the couch to pass out on it but the same two hands wrapped around his bicep and spun him towards the hall to the bedroom.<p>

"You can sleep in my bed tonight." Hinata sounded just as tired but at least he didn't just let Kageyama fall asleep on the floor.

"Then where're you gonna sleep?" Kageyama was embarrassed at how awfully tired he sounded that even his words were slurring into each other but volleyball practice, using his kagune, and dealing with Hinata all day had made him more tired than he ever felt.

"In my bed." Hinata opened the door to his bedroom and pushed Kageyama inside. He fell onto the bed but then sat up on the edge of it.

"But-"

"Don't worry." Hinata had cut him off from speaking the rest. "It's big enough for the both of us. Just pretend it's a training camp. We both need to sleep tonight."

Hinata left the room then came back with a pair of pajama pants and a shirt from Kageyama's bag of clothes he had. Then he left and got changed in the bathroom.

When Hinata re-entered the room, Kageyama was already changed and under the covers on the far side of the bed. Hinata climbed in next to him and then realized how much smaller his bed seemed with two people in it. Their backs ended up being pressed against each other and he could feel when Kageyama's breathing finally evened out meaning he was asleep.

Hinata fell asleep easily when he focused on the warmth pressed up against his back and the constant moving of the boy's chest and back lying next to him. Although he wouldn't want to admit how much comfort Kageyama actually provided him or how nice it felt to be sleeping in the same bed with him.

By morning, the two of them had ended up in a position where all of their limbs were wrapped around the other and their hands were clutching at the other's back. Hinata was met with a face full of Kageyama's chest when he woke up and tried to move but Kageyama's arms were wrapped tightly around him, holding him in place underneath the slightly too warm covers. They had their legs intertwining underneath the covers with one of Hinata's in-between Kageyama's and his other leg slung over the taller's body which caused Kageyama's hips to be pulled towards his.

Hinata let go of the back of Kageyama's shirt and tried to wriggle free of the hold but all he managed was to squirm a bit and then rub their bodies even closer together. He wriggled his hips trying to get his leg out from between Kageyama's then realized that he had to go to the bathroom. He had to go right then before Kageyama woke up or else he would be dead before the day even technically started.

He heard the still sleeping boy moan lightly and Hinata lay completely still while wishing that his growing problem would go away on its own. After a few moments of laying still and his problem not getting any better he finally felt Kageyama's arms loosen around him and he managed to push away and make a run to the bathroom.

By the time he returned Kageyama was awake and giving Hinata's cell phone on the table a menacing death stare. He had forgot to turn off the alarm for school and it was blaring his current alarm which woke up Kageyama who looked like he would bite Hinata's head off if he mentioned that they had to go to school then play a volleyball game against Nekoma the day after. Instead, he just walked over to the side table and shut off the alarm on his phone. The room fell into silence and Kageyama rolled out of the bed and shuffled towards the door heading to the bathroom. Hinata watched him walk out of the room then decided to go prepare breakfast since the other wouldn't be any help with it. Breakfast ended up being more like taking two brown packages out of the fridge and putting their contents onto plates. He noticed that his supplies of food were running low and he would need to stock up when they went to Tokyo that weekend.

Kageyama came into the kitchen area a little while later with jogging pants hanging low on his hips and the towel from his shower still hanging wrapped around his neck. Hinata looked up from eating but then his gaze flew back to his plate when he saw the shirtless Kageyama in front of him and he knew that his face was starting to get red.

"We have school today you know." Hinata decide to finally say it. Kageyama was an idiot when it came to anything besides volleyball so he didn't put it pass him to forget about school.

"I know that idiot. I'm sore all over from yesterday." Kageyama started to eat the meat that was placed on his plate in front of him.

Hinata knew that Kageyama still wasn't okay with the fact that ghouls ate human, even though it was what he was currently eating. Except when he wasn't told what it was it made it more edible for him. So Hinata consistently avoided saying what they were about to eat or what they had to go pick up. He finished eating, left the plate on the table then stood up stretching while Kageyama continued to eat.

"I'm reminding you, plus we have that practice game with Nekoma this weekend." Hinata started to walk out of the room to use the bathroom then get dressed in the school uniform.

"I already know that, dumbass!" Kageyama called out before Hinata closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

I was just going to update with a part of this chapter but I decided to post it all.

Also for anyone wondering, Youmacon was awesome and I met so many fun people. Plus, I have the Kageyama and Suga figures on my shelves now sooo

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
